


Come Inside of My Heart

by thegirlinthepigtails



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Mingyu Centric, Songfic, i still suck at writing angst, sooonyoung is just mentioned, we dont proofread in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthepigtails/pseuds/thegirlinthepigtails
Summary: Oh, babyForgive me if I hurt youCome save me‘Cause you're the only one for meIn which Mingyu realized just how much he needs Wonwoo in his life once the older was gone





	Come Inside of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> If I have any Filipino readers here you probably know who IV of Spades are and this fic is basically inspired by their song, hence the title. For those who aren't Filo I suggest you guys listen to the song because it's such a good song

Mingyu loved Wonwoo. He really did, from the bottom of his heart. And Mingyu knows that it’s his fault why Wonwoo left. If he was in Wonwoo’s shoes he would’ve done the same. Who would stick around with someone who doesn’t even bother asking him how his day has been or has he eaten dinner already?

Mingyu got promoted three months ago and that’s where it all started. He became busier since his workload seemed to double. Wonwoo didn’t mind that, in fact he was proud of his boyfriend’s success.

It was when Mingyu started going home late and that Wonwoo began to worry. He would always call the younger only to be directed to voicemail. Mingyu doesn’t even bother texting him that he was going to be late, or that he was going to eat dinner with his work mates.

Wonwoo would just wait at home until god knows how long only to be brushed off by Mingyu. When he gets home, Mingyu would go straight to bed and apologize in the morning. The same routine going on for a long time until Wonwoo called it quits.

 

-

 

Mingyu realized too late. The day as decided to act properly, he was greeted by silence the minute he got home. He even made an effort to go home early that day so he can have a long talk with Wonwoo, eat takeout with him while cuddling and watching some movie on Netflix.

Wonwoo’s side of the closet was void of his clothes. Mingyu wasn’t dumb to know that Wonwoo left him. No note was left for him, like he wasn’t worth saying goodbye to. He wasn’t.

Mingyu called Jihoon, Wonwoo’s other best friend, and asked for his love’s whereabouts. Jihoon refused to say anything to him and perhaps Mingyu did deserve that kind of treatment.

Mingyu collapsed on their bed and grabbed Wonwoo’s pillow. It smelled like Wonwoo and that was enough to make Mingyu a broken mess. He was ignorant. He didn’t notice that Wonwoo stopped calling him, that Wonwoo stopped waiting for him and asking him if he had dinner already.

He’d taken Wonwoo for granted and this was his punishment. He could feel a hole inside his body, he found it harder to breathe and the fact that it was his fault broke him even more. Mingyu thinks he has no right to break down like this, not when he knew he’s broken Wonwoo.

Mingyu tried calling Wonwoo a bunch of times, leaving messages on his voicemail. All his messages consisted of the same thing.

“I’m sorry Wonwoo” “Please come back to me my love” “I love you” “I was dumb please come home to me” “Let me make this right” and anything synonymical to those.

 

-

 

Minghao barged in the apartment a few days later because Seungcheol apparently told him about the situation. Seungcheol is Jihoon’s boyfriend so he’s obviously involved in this mess too. Mingyu didn’t want to talk because talking would make him cry and he has no tears left. Minghao just took care of his friend, he ordered Mingyu to take a shower while he cooked lunch for them.

Mingyu tried to ask Minghao about Wonwoo after they ate, he was desperate for any news regarding the love of his life. Minghao said Wonwoo was fine, that he was currently living with Jihoon and Seungcheol.

“I remember when you asked Wonwoo hyung out. God you were such a dork back then. Who would’ve thought that the almighty Mingyu would be so whipped for Jeon Wonwoo?”

Mingyu wants to kill his friend for bringing this up but as long as they were talking about Wonwoo he didn’t mind.

“I’m still the same dumb Mingyu from college. The one who realized he was in love with his best friend too late and almost lost him to Kwon Soonyoung.”

Kwon Soonyoung was this guy Wonwoo shared a few GenEd subjects with him and they got close really fast. Mingyu first thought his jealousy was just because his best friend spent less time with him. Minghao was the one to knock some sense into him back then, and he was willing to knock sense to Mingyu again.

“Instead of moping around why don’t you go and do something to get Wonwoo back? Also, go back to work. Poor Chan is doing your job for you.”

Ugh, work. “Work was the reason I lost Wonwoo.”

Minghao rolled his eyes, he had no time for Mingyu’s bullshit. “No. The reason you lost Wonwoo is because you stopped giving him attention. You stopped showing him that you care about him, that you love him. That’s why you lost him.”

Mingyu bawled like a baby after that and clung to Minghao like his life depended on it. Minghao had to steady them both or else they’d fall on the floor. He just rubbed his friend’s back to help him calm down.

“I wanna see Wonwoo hyung.”

Minghao drove them to Jihoon and Seungcheol’s apartment. They were coming unannounced so they were basically going to ambush Wonwoo. Mingyu wanted to let his hyungs know they were coming first but Minghao stopped him. “What if they say no?”

So here they were, knocking on the wooden door that held the apartment on the other side. Mingyu’s palms were sweaty and his heart was beating like it was the last time it would beat. He was standing behind Minghao, he was using his friend as a shield in case Jihoon would chase them out with a knife or something.

“Who is i- Oh. The fuck you want?” Mingyu wished it was Seungcheol who opened the door instead of his small boyfriend. Jihoon was someone who can make you crumble just by looking at you.

“Hi Jihoon hyung. Is Wonwoo hyung here?” Minghao still spoke in a friendly tone despite Jihoon’s harsh tone earlier. “Wonwoo being here or not has nothing to do with you.” He looked directly at Mingyu when he said that.

“Hoon, who’s at the door?” Seungcheol’s voice can be heard from inside. “Oh. Hi guys. What’s up?”

Minghao waved, he was still being unfazed by Jihoon’s cold persona. “Hi Cheol hyung. Is Wonwoo hyung here?”

“Yup.” Jihoon glared at his boyfriend for answering it without thinking. “Oh c’mon Ji. Let them fix this.”

Jihoon crossed his arms across his chest. “Fix what? This heathen,” he pointed at Mingyu, “made Wonwoo feel like shit.”

“And him leaving only made him feel worse. I promise I will beat Mingyu up if he crosses the line.” Jihoon was quiet before entering the apartment. “Wait here.”

The three men were left outside because Jihoon shut the door. Seungcheol bumped shoulders with Mingyu. “I meant what I said, about beating you up. Sorry Gyu but Wonwoo’s kind of my best friend too.” He smiled sheepishly.

Mingyu chuckled, a genuine one. “I’d beat me up too don’t worry.” Jihoon came back after that and he was wearing a cap and a jacket. He was bringing a jacket for Seungcheol too.

Jihoon faced Mingyu once he gave Seungcheol his jacket. “Listen here you punk. Wonwoo has my number on speed dial and don’t doubt for a second that I will raise hell if you hurt even one strand of hair in his body. We clear?” Mingyu gulped at the threat and nodded. His eyes flickered to Minghao who just shook his head, as if saying he can’t help him on this one.

 

-

 

Mingyu entered the apartment cautiously, afraid Jihoon set up traps for him. His eyes landed on Wonwoo who already had his eyes on him. They were just stuck there looking at each other. Wonwoo sitting on the cream colored couch wearing what seems to be one of Mingyu’s sweaters. Mingyu took that as a good sign and proceeded to walk towards Wonwoo and sit a few inches away from him.

“Hi hyung,” Mingyu was proud that his voice didn’t crack like he expected it to.

“Hey,” Wonwoo’s voice was small and now that Mingyu was sitting closely he can see that his beloved lost some weight on his face and the dark circles under his eyes were darker than usual.

“You look like shit,” Wonwoo spoke again. This made Mingyu laugh, he doesn’t know why but tears started falling down one by one like they were in a race.

“Ugh. Why am I crying? Wait. Lemme just.” Mingyu tried to wipe his eyes furiously but the tears don’t seem to stop. It physically hurts him that he can’t hold Wonwoo in his arms. Wonwoo’s eyes softened at his state and placed his hand on Mingyu’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry for saying you look like shit. If it helps, I also look like shit.” Wonwoo offered a small smile and that just made Mingyu cry more. God he wasn’t someone who cries easily but his tear ducts just wouldn’t take a break.

Wonwoo just rubbed Mingyu’s back and drew random shapes while the taller calmed himself down. “I’m sorry.” Wonwoo stopped what he was doing at Mingyu’s voice. He retracted his hand and placed it on top of his lap.

Mingyu missed the warmth that radiated from Wonwoo’s hand but he had no right to complain. He pushed Wonwoo away and he came here to fix them, not cry like a baby. Wonwoo didn’t talk so Mingyu just continued.

“I was stupid. I hurt you, I knew I was hurting you and yet my dumb ass decided to act up when it was too late. Wonwoo, what I did was unforgivable but please, please,” Mingyu’s voice cracked at the word. “Please take me back. I don’t care if you’re going to make me wait for decades as long as it’s us in the end.”

Wonwoo was staring at the floor so Mingyu kneeled down and grabbed both of Wonwoo’s hands. This shocked the latter but he still didn’t say a word.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you when you asked me if I ate. I’m sorry I ignored your calls. I’m sorry that I didn’t thank you when you waited for me to get home even though you also had work the next morning. I’m sorry I didn’t show you how much I love you. Because Wonwoo, I love you a lot. God I love you more than I loved anyone.” Wonwoo was crying now and so was Mingyu. He reached up to wipe Wonwoo’s tears away, ignoring his own. Wonwoo leaned in to Mingyu’s touch, he missed his giant.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo’s voice was hoarse but it still sounded angelic to Mingyu’s ears. “You hurt me.”

Mingyu’s heart shattered. He knew he hurt Wonwoo but hearing it from the man itself made Mingyu want to beat himself up. Mingyu didn’t know he was shaking until Wonwoo hugged him.

“I’m sorry too. For running away instead of talking to you properly. Like adults, that’s what we are right?” Mingyu wanted to reply but Wonwoo spoke again, still hugging Mingyu.

“I thought that you didn’t need me anymore and I was being a bother to you, that’s why I left. I thought maybe you got tired of me but didn’t have the courage to break up with me so I did it for you. I guess I was wrong. I finally gathered the courage to listen to your messages last night and honestly it made me hope that it wasn’t the end for us. That all we need is to talk and maybe make out?”

Mingyu chuckled at this and he finally hugged Wonwoo back. “Why are you forgiving me so easily?”

Wonwoo pulled away, “who says I forgive you already?” and he smiled.

Mingyu pouted. “We’re gonna be okay right?” Mingyu held one of Wonwoo’s hands. The older gave it a light squeeze. “We’ll be okay. As long as we’re in this together.”

 

-

 

It took Wonwoo three days before he’s back at their apartment. During those three days Mingyu would always pick Wonwoo up from work and they’d both eat out for dinner. It feels like they were back to the days where they were just starting to get to know each other.

Jihoon didn’t like that Mingyu was forgiven so easily but he stopped voicing his feelings out when Wonwoo asked him, “If you were in this situation with Seungcheol, don’t you think you’ll forgive him easily too?”

 

-

 

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu called out one night while the older was playing games on his computer.

“Yeah?” Wonwoo answered without looking back. His eyes were getting tired from playing games, maybe it was time to stop.

“I love you. Thank you for staying with my dumb ass.”

Wonwoo paused his game and tackled Mingyu in a hug. “We’re both dumbasses. Relationships are never easy. We just need to figure things out together.”

“Forever”

“Forever”

The couple sealed it with a kiss with Mingyu cupping Wonwoo’s face with his left hand. The same hand where their wedding band was, it’s been three months since their wedding day and Mingyu can’t wait to spend the rest of his life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I bother writing angst when I clearly suck at it. But I think this one's better than [And Then There Were Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920823) . Right? Right? For those who don't know yet, I made a [Meanie Social Media AU on Twitter](https://twitter.com/MeanieAUs/status/1107234686823092224) so please check it out if you like SocMed AUs (✿◕‿◕)


End file.
